


El Primer Encuentro

by fideosfelices



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fideosfelices/pseuds/fideosfelices
Summary: La primera vez en que Shin y Noi logran conectarse en profundidad y manifestar su amor de manera física.
Relationships: Noi/Shin (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	El Primer Encuentro

Noi usaba apenas las yemas de sus dedos para recorrer el abdomen bajo del hombre, acercándose peligrosamente pero sin terminar de llegar a su ingle, lo cual causaba pequeños temblores de anticipación en el cuerpo de Shin, quien dificultosamente podía aguantar el deseo de ser explorado por completo por su compañera. Un gruñido apenas audible escapó de sus labios y dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de la chica, quien no estaba acostumbrada a estar en la posición de poder, y más aún, no se habituaba a contemplar al rubio permitiéndose ser vulnerable, era algo que pocas veces antes había sucedido. Se tomó unos instantes para disfrutar la cautivadora vista desde su posición y luego continuó, llegando al fin a la zona más delicada que ya se encontraba totalmente rígida; comenzó rodeando la base del miembro sólo con su índice para luego subir con tortuosa lentitud, Shin se estremecía cada vez más mientras intentaba contener cualquier sonido, puesto que el excesivo contento de la mujer llegaba a sacarlo de quicio. Ella genuinamente se estaba divirtiendo demasiado. Al llegar a la punta, su dedo comenzó a describir movimientos circulares, los cuales provocaron que el hombre liberara una bocanada de aire, era cada vez más difícil mantener la compostura cuando finalmente se estaba concretando lo que había deseado por años. 

No estaba seguro de cómo habían acabado así, puesto que él estaba seguro de que Noi nunca tomaría conciencia de sus sentimientos, por ende, él tampoco revelaría los suyos. Sin embargo, una declaración no fue necesaria: un roce casual llevó a más caricias, las cuales derivaron en un contacto más intenso y luego, con una mirada, se dijeron todo. Y ahora estaba allí, en manos de la mujer a quien amaba, dejando que ella tomara el control y le enseñara todo lo que podía llegar a hacer. 

Un dedo se volvió dos, luego tres, cuatro y ya toda la mano de Noi rodeaba el grosor de Shin. Contrario a lo que él esperaba, la piel de ella se sentía extremadamente suave contra la suya propia, y cada movimiento de arriba abajo hacía que las terminaciones nerviosas de él despertaran dándole, uno tras otro, golpes de placer que lo hacían sentirse como en el cielo. Sus ojos, antes cerrados, se abrieron brevemente y la vista de la muchacha esta vez fue mucho más encandilante: ahora parecía concentrada en lo que hacía, sus facciones suaves relucían y su cabello caía en perfectas ondas, resaltando aún más aquella belleza etérea. Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, y fue ella quien rompió el silencio. 

—Senpai, ¿te gusta esto...? 

—No. 

—¡¿N-No...?! 

—Noi, todo lo que haces es perfecto. —Hizo una pausa—. Sólo no me llames más “senpai”, no aquí. Llámame por mi nombre. 

—Bien... Shin... 

Para ese entonces, las mejillas de la fémina ya hacían juego con sus ojos, tal vez no era una gran diferencia en términos concretos pero para ella se sentía como un enorme paso hacia una nueva intimidad entre ambos. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y volvió a centrarse en su mano, la cual movía cada vez un poco más hacia abajo, con calma, hasta alcanzar la base del pene, luego de vuelta arriba y gradualmente incrementando su ritmo, necesitaba oír al mayor desatarse. Se acostó junto a él y de inmediato ambas bocas se buscaron con desesperación hasta encontrarse y entrelazarse en uno y más besos apasionados, explorando con sus lenguas toda la cavidad ajena; la sensación era tan sobrecogedora que Noi no pudo sino olvidarse de masajear por unos instantes, enfocando su atención de lleno en esos besos que tanto había anhelado, y esos instantes de descuido fueron aprovechados de inmediato por el mayor, quien tenía intenciones de retribuir a la joven y hacerle llegar también la intensidad de sus sentimientos. 

Tomando a Noi por los hombros, la recostó sobre la cama y se posicionó sobre ella. En un movimiento veloz se quitó la camiseta e hizo lo mismo con la de su compañera; como era habitual ella no traía brasier, por lo que de lleno sus abundantes pechos quedaron al descubierto, lo cual tiñó de rojo las mejillas de Shin, quien había visto su torso desnudo más de una vez por diferentes motivos, pero jamás como aquella vez. 

—¿Disfrutando la vista? 

—Como no te imaginas... 

Una sonrisa cómplice apareció en ambos rostros, y pronto el rubio descendió nuevamente hasta los labios de Noi, aunque sólo por un efímero momento; a pesar de no querer dejar ir aquella boca, sus planes lo llevaban en una diferente dirección por ahora. Con besos breves comenzó a trasladarse hacia la zona del oído, y al alcanzar su objetivo usó su lengua para recorrer la zona curva de principio a fin, deteniéndose en el lóbulo para apresarlo entre sus labios y jugar con él, dando pequeños mordiscos alrededor y removiendo con su lengua. Bufidos casi inaudibles eran emitidos por la albina, y sus manos se sostenían de la cintura de su superior con firmeza, al tiempo que él jugaba un poco más en la oreja y poco a poco comenzaba a deslizarse hacia abajo, pasando por las clavículas, y finalmente arribando en los firmes senos de la hechicera; una mano se hizo con uno y la boca se hizo con el otro, absorbiendo con gentileza su pezón y saboreándolo con gusto. Noi, a diferencia de Shin, no quería reprimir nada, por lo que soltó de inmediato un gemido ahogado, jamás había experimentado algo similar y a pesar de estar apenas comenzando, ya sentía sus entrañas arder del deseo. 

El asesino se tomó su tiempo en el frente, alternando entre ambos pechos, dándole uso tanto a sus manos como a su lengua, y deleitándose con cada vocalización de Noi, podría pasar días oyendo aquellos dulces quejidos de placer y no necesitar nada más. Luego se retiró de encima de la más joven y se recostó a su lado, permitiéndole a ella acercarse y besarlo con ansias desesperadas mientras dificultosamente se quitaba la ropa interior, no quería esperar más y sabía que era lo mismo para el otro individuo, sin embargo, él con mucha probabilidad estaba tratando de respetar los tiempos y no abalanzarse sobre ella, mas con este gesto buscaba dejar en claro que ella quería... no, más bien que necesitaba aquel avance. 

Afortunadamente, la señal no pasó por alto, y Shin no tardó en llevar su suturada mano hacia la zona baja del cuerpo de su compañera, explorando por primera vez entre sus piernas con la mayor delicadeza que su irrefrenable deseo le permitía. La reacción de Noi no se hizo esperar, pues con el primer roce todo su cuerpo se estremeció, y de su boca salió un incontenible gemido, lo cual hizo que la erección del hechicero se acrecentara aún más. Apenas podía esperar, por lo que decidió que haría aquel juego previo ligeramente más breve para poder concretar pronto sus deseos. 

Con tanta maestría como en el campo de batalla, recorrió la vulva de la mujer, en toques suaves pero ejerciendo también presión en las zonas donde podía captar una mayor reacción de respuesta, para gradualmente comenzar a introducirse, ayudando a que cualquier resto de tensión y vergüenza entre ellos desapareciera y diera paso netamente al deseo. El volumen de la agitada respiración de Noi ya resonaba por todo el cuarto, sus manos estaban tensas y hundiéndose en la espalda del rubio, quien probablemente acabaría con marcas al día siguiente; también, mientras dos dedos acariciaban sus paredes vaginales a la par que otros dos jugueteaban en la parte externa, las piernas de la albina se frotaban una contra la otra, y ya no siendo capaz de aguardar un segundo más, retiró la mano de su interior, se montó sobre Shin y, afirmando su miembro con una mano, fue deslizándolo dentro de sí. 

Lo húmeda que ya estaba debido a toda la estimulación facilitó el proceso, sus caderas descendieron sin dificultad alguna, dando paso a un gozo que jamás ninguno de los dos había experimentado, y Noi comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo con fuerza, ahogada en un indescriptible placer. Su compañero, por su parte, alzaba la pelvis en un intento de igualar el ritmo de la chica, lo cual no le tomó demasiado, ya que para ese punto la conexión entre ambos trascendía su oficio e incluso su amistad, habían nacido para estar juntos y en aquel momento tan único, incluso sus almas estaban compenetradas. 

Ya acompasados, la penetración se volvía cada vez más intensa, la temperatura de la habitación cerca del punto de ebullición y los quejidos casi podían oírse en todo el piso. Las manos de Shin se posicionaban en el trasero de Noi, no había mejor lugar para descansarlas que la contundente retaguardia que ahora podría gozar a su antojo, además así podía atraer hacia sí mismo el cuerpo ajeno, aumentando la presión que rodeaba a su pene, manteniéndolo constantemente al borde del éxtasis. Ella, por su parte, se deleitaba con el calor y la dureza palpitante que llenaba sus entrañas, y sentía que en cualquier momento podría explotar, cada nuevo salto la hacía temblar y sentir una debilidad que no había sentido en toda su existencia, pero que afortunadamente no se sentía mal en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario. 

Noi embestía cada vez con mayor intensidad a su pareja, quien deseaba sentirla completamente en toda su envergadura, por lo que también ponía de su parte para hacer que los momentos en que el falo dejaba la cavidad de la fémina fueran cada vez más escasos. Se mantuvieron por algunos minutos más dando rienda suelta a sus instintos, disfrutando del embriagante placer, de la mezcla de esencias y calor y sudor y deleitantes sonidos provenientes de los dos, para finalmente acercarse a la cúspide del goce. La muchacha intentó emitir una palabra, mientras su mirada carmesí estaba clavada en el mayor, pero el orgasmo la alcanzó justo antes de que pudiera pronunciarla; él, en ese preciso instante, soltó la más cálida sonrisa antes de que su espalda se arqueara y un sonido más parecido a un rugido emanara de sus labios, para luego dejar sus brazos caer hacia los lados de su cuerpo. Inclinándose hacia adelante, la mujer llevó su torso hasta descansarlo sobre el ajeno, y hundió su rostro en el cuello del mayor, él la rodeó en un abrazo húmedo pero lleno de indescriptible amor, y en cuestión de segundos, sin haber siquiera retirado el miembro de su interior, la mujer había caído rendida presa del cansancio. 

—Tch. “No me dio oportunidad de decirle nada.” 

No sin complicarse un poco, Shin ubicó a su compañera a su lado y la cubrió con las mantas, para luego estirarse hasta alcanzar su camiseta que yacía en el suelo y ponérsela otra vez. Pocos instantes después, la puerta del cuarto se abre, y uno de los empleados menores de En se asoma, observando la escena en silencio por breves momentos. 

—¿...Esta vez sí? 

—...No jodas.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! 
> 
> En verdad espero que la comunidad en español de Dorohedoro comience a manifestarse por aquí, así que traje mi aporte, que espero haya sido de su agrado. Algo simple, pero si tiene buen recibimiento tal vez me motive a seguir con más. 
> 
> Saludos a Avi que me incentivó a hacer esto haha.  
> PD: Quién fuera Shin... O quién fuera Noi, ufff.


End file.
